Electromechanical devices such as motors are employed in many types of applications and processes that subject the electromechanical devices to external sources of moisture and other contaminants. While these electromechanical devices may be designed with seals to attempt to prevent moisture and contaminants from corroding or damaging the internal workings of these devices, the seals may not always be effective. Applications where electromechanical devices operate in humid conditions or fully submerged in fluids often have seals that eventually fail due to the constant inward pressures of the surrounding fluids or simply through open vent apertures. For example, in manufacturing, servo motors are used to actuate deep drawing dies that are flooded with coolant to aid in the deep drawing process. Unfortunately, the motors are also subjected to the coolant during the stamping process, and as a result the motor service life is greatly reduced, and in some instances motors have to be replaced in as little as two to three weeks. It has been determined that such motors often short internally due to coolant ingress, and although the motors are equipped with shaft seal kits, the cooling that occurs when the motor is shut down causes a reduced pressure inside the motor case which draws moisture into the case In order to alleviate the negative pressure that tends to draw in fluids, an air fitting may be installed via a drilled hole in the motors outer casing to allow positive pressure to be applied to the interior of the motor. However, the customization required by drilling holes into standard motor casings is labor intensive, costly, and time consuming, and more importantly tends to void the manufacturer's warranty for the motor.
Furthermore, in certain applications, such as in sterile or clean rooms contaminants and debris exiting from operating motor and motor bearings need to be avoided.
Thus, there exists a need for introducing positive or negative air pressure to electromechanical devices that are subject to external sources of moisture and other contaminants or from keeping electromechanical devices from introducing contaminants to their environment exclusive of costly reworks that are time consuming and void existing device manufacturer warranties.